Data centers are some of the most important and complex communications-infrastructure environments in the world. Data centers may have hundreds, or even thousands, of discrete power modules, computing components, and storage devices that are powered and interconnected via various types of cables. Some of this cabling may run between data-center racks and may be carefully organized for aesthetic, safety, and maintenance reasons. Other cabling may be housed within data-center racks and drawers, and while not as readily visible as exterior cabling, enclosed cabling must still be carefully maintained and organized.
Unfortunately, many traditional cable-management systems are often primarily designed for cabling outside of racks and/or may be inadequate for organizing cables inside of data-center drawers. For example, as data-center drawers open and close, cabling may be stressed or may become tangled and jumbled over time. These cables may even be pulled loose or become completely disconnected, which ray result in connectivity and safety issues. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for more efficient and effective systems and methods for managing cables within data-center drawers and racks.